<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Begins to Twist Facts to Suit Theories, Instead of Theories to Suit Facts by SargeantWoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592333">One Begins to Twist Facts to Suit Theories, Instead of Theories to Suit Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof'>SargeantWoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exiled. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra bits that people ask for relating to The Exiled work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exiled. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learn about the wands of the Nine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer:<br/>The Wand Wood descriptions are taken from:<br/><a> Wizarding World Wand Woods </a><br/><a> Fandom Wand Woods </a><br/>The Wand Core descriptions are taken from:<br/><a> Wizarding World Wand Cores </a><br/><a> Fandom Wand Cores </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, wands are attuned to the magic of each individual, and as they grow older their growth into who they are, rather than who they could be, is more set. Therefore, older children/teens are able to find wands quicker, but they're more revealing about who they are, rather than the younger assignment, where it's about where they could go/what they could do.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Piper:</strong>
</p><p>Veela Hair Core, Hawthorn, 11 inches, unyielding</p><p>Veela Hair Core is temperamental.</p><p>Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and one should only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander nodded to her. "Your wand is a Hawthorn Wood, Veela Hair core, 11 inches, and unyielding." He looked concerned for a moment but the moment passed, and he was back to smiling. "The duality of this wand is that it hurts as well as it heals, and is best in the hands of one who is uncertain." Behind Piper, Percy and Nico tensed, exchanging a look. Before they could say anything, Ollivander sighed. "It is only for those with considerable talent.</p><p> </p><p>Piper is someone who is very uncertain and feels almost lost. She's smart and quick on her feet but she doesn't know what she wants. Losing Jason felt like a closing of a door for her, and she doesn't know what she can do or what she wants to do next. It is the uncertainty that colors her every move, and so it is the piece that was the loudest to the wand, hence the choice of Hawthorn. Veela hair is very similar to the powers of Aphrodite, leaving Piper well versed in dealing with the way the magic feels. For all of her uncertainty, she sticks to her decisions once she's made them, only changing course if irreparable damage will be done to her or others, hence the unyielding quality of her wand wood. She is a regular length, nothing abnormal about that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Percy</strong>:</p><p>Kelpie Hair Core, Cedar Wood, 12 inches, pliant to a point</p><p>Kelpie Hair Core is easily obtainable, frequently used in the past</p><p>The Cedar wand finds its perfect home where there are perspicacity and perception. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander shrugged. "It's a secret," he said, before nodding to the wand. "That's a Cedar Wood wand, Kelpie Hair core, 12 inches, pliant to a point. It’s a wand for perception, and also, a wand that is for a person who fights with their all, snapping from easy-going to ready in a few seconds or less."</p><p> </p><p>Percy may be an idiot, but he isn't dumb. He's able to understand people far better than is expected and uses that talent to figure things out. He is the most powerful demigod of his generation, one whose power can often be hidden behind his personality. Cedar Wood was the obvious choice, whereas the Core was easy too, mainly due to his affinity to water. It will strengthen his connection, giving him an edge to an already well-honed skill. He is average with the other parts of the wand, a regular length, a normal pliancy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Annabeth</strong>:</p><p>Horned Serpent Horn Core, Fir Wood, 10.75 inches, mildly pliant</p><p>Horned Serpent Horn Core is exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue. Can warn its owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone.</p><p>Fir wands demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour. Fir wands are called 'the survivor's wand.'</p><p> </p><p>"And," he nodded, "It is a perfect fit - a Horned Serpent Core, Fir wood, 10 and three-quarters, mildly pliant-" he raised his gaze to hers. "This is a wand made to survive, one that is steady in an unchanging hand, and exceptionally powerful." His brow furrowed. "There is a tale that the wand will make a low hum when you are in imminent danger. Treat it as well as you would want to be."</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth is nothing less than a whole-hearted survivor. She has gazed into the abyss and come out stronger than she was before. What she doesn't have in Godly gifts, she must make up for in sheer willpower and cunning. Fir Wood was hers from the get-go, with the core falling into place shortly after. She needs an edge and this will give it to her. With a smaller wand, she is easily able to keep it hidden and on her, slotting it neatly next to her dagger. She's able to see the other side to a point, an homage to her small temptation to join Luke in the First War.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thalia:</strong>
</p><p>Unicorn Tail Core, Pine Wood, 13 inches, unyielding</p><p>Unicorn Tail Core generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.</p><p>Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing.</p><p>Pine wands always choose an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic.</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander nodded. "Yes, yes, of course." He smiled at her. "Your wand has a Unicorn Tail core, with a Pine wood." He ignored the snorts that came from a few of the children. "Traditional Pine wood wand owners are independent, and adaptable, while the Unicorn Tail has strong, consistent magic." He nodded at her. "It is 13 inches long, and unyielding - a good wand to be proud of."</p><p> </p><p>At the core of her, Thalia is headstrong and smart, able to grasp issues quickly. Pine wood suited her for many reasons, especially because she was a pine tree for a number of years. The Unicorn Tail suited her for many reasons - she's loyal to her chosen friends, without regard, she's 'pure', in the sense that she is a Hunter of Artemis, she is consistently herself. Along with that, her wand is on the longer side, with small curls inlaid, and unyielding. She does not falter in the face of adversity. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nico:</strong>
</p><p>Thestral Tail Hair Core, Ebony Wood, 13.75 inches, unyielding</p><p>Thestral Tail Hair cores are not usually seen.</p><p>Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. In the experience of Garrick Ollivander, the ebony wand’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Nico strode forward, his face blank. Ollivander eyed him, before turning to his piles of wands. He muttered to himself as he worked, the words too low for anyone else to hear. Finally, he selected one, gently pulling it from the pile. He offered it to Nico. "Thestral Tail core, Ebony wood, 13.75 inches, unyielding," he said, a glint in his eye. "It was yours from the beginning."</p><p> </p><p>As a child of Hades, Nico was born with strife in his heart. He has faced all kinds of adversity and he has come out on top. It takes him a while to trust, but once that trust is gifted, it is there for life. He has come into his own in the past few years and has made his mark as his own person, rather than an extension of Hades. The Ebony wood was the perfect match, as Nico is also very powerful. The Thestral Tail is the closest to death a person can get for a wand core, so of course, that is his. His wand is on the longer side, another reason he sticks out. And, it is unyielding. He is firm in his beliefs, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Frank</strong>:</p><p>Phoenix Feather Core, Cypress Wood, 9.5 inches, flexible</p><p>Phoenix Feather Core learns most varied magic. This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.</p><p>Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.</p><p>Cypress wands are said to be well-matched to wizards who are self-sacrificing and willing to die a heroic death.</p><p> </p><p>Frank took it gingerly, clearly braced for another set of issues. Instead, as he grabbed it, Ollivander's glasses turned back, as a faint trumpet was heard and a dry warm wind blew through. Ollivander nodded. "There you go," he said, grabbing his glasses from the ground. "This wand is a Phoenix Feather core, with Cypress wood, 9.5 inches, flexible." He paused for a moment, watching Frank's expression. "Cypress wood is often for warriors," he warned, ignoring the sudden stiffening of the children around him. "Self-sacrifice and willingness to die a hero's death follow it as well." He bowed his head slightly. "It is quite an honorable wand to carry."</p><p> </p><p>Frank has grown up knowing he will die a warrior's death. He has carried that burden with him and has persevered despite all obstacles. He has become more centered within himself as he's grown, reaching new heights of glory within the Roman camp. The Cypress wood was an instant match, as there was no other possible wood to use. The Phoenix core was an easy fit after that, especially as Frank was prophesized to die by fire. His wand is on the smaller end, as it will take time for it to fit right, and the wand is flexible, the most flexible of all of them, due to his ability to change shapes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Reyna</strong>:</p><p>Thunderbird Tail Feather Core, Beech Wood, 10 3/4 inches, mildly flexible</p><p>Thunderbird Tail Feather Core is powerful but difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers. Can sense danger and cast curses on their own.</p><p>The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry not seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Ollivander said, studying her, rather than the banners. "I was wondering who would receive this wand." He circled her once, before nodding. "You are its worthy companion," he said. "Thunderbird Tail Feather core, Beech wood, 10.75 inches, mildly flexible." He hummed again, watching her. "This is a powerful wand, one for someone who is truly themselves and is themselves no matter the cost. You have done much in your life," he said. "With this wand in hand, there is no stopping you."</p><p> </p><p>Reyna's been through a lot more than she lets on. Her temperament has remained even, though she has grown in every single situation life has thrown at her. She is steadfast and loyal, worldly, and brilliant, able to strategize with the best minds out there. She's proven herself to be a leader, and, most importantly, she knows who she is and is comfortable in that. Beech wood is the perfect fit for her, able to understand and work with her because she is so settled. And because she's settled, she's able to use a more difficult wand core, hence the Thunderbird Tail. She has an average length because she is able to fit into almost any situation and is exceedingly adaptable, so of course, her wand must be flexible as well.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leo</strong>:</p><p>Phoenix Feather Core, Dogwood Wood, 11 inches, very flexible</p><p>Phoenix Feather Core learns most varied magic. This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.</p><p>Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.</p><p>Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. Dogwood wands refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies, my friend," he said, gesturing for Leo to pick up the wand and stand back up. "Dogwood is very mischievous and playful, the fire it produced was in jest, you see?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess?" Leo said, gingerly holding the wand. "And that's good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes," Ollivander answered, his face serious. "Well-matched wands are a wizard's greatest strength." He nodded to the wand in Leo's hand. "This one is Dogwood with a Phoenix Feather core, 11 inches, very flexible." He studied Leo for a moment. "Only those clever enough can unlock the power of this wand." He smiled. "I think that you will do very well."</p><p> </p><p>Leo has persevered through some horrific situations, finding unusual solutions to problems along the way. He's a gifted smith and fiendishly clever. His ability to produce fire made his core an easy find, whereas the balance between his serious side and his joking side made the wood a little bit more difficult. Dogwood eventually settled the issue, being reliable enough to come through in even the worst of times. It is a reasonably sized wand and very flexible, as adaptation is his greatest strength.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse:</strong>
</p><p>Dragon Heartstring Core, Blackthorn Wood, 9 inches, unyielding</p><p>Dragon Heartstring Cores produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner.</p><p>The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.</p><p>Blackthorn wands, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in Garrick Ollivander's well-merited opinion, of being best suited to a warrior. These wands appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "You have a Dragon Heartstring core, Blackthorn wood, 9 inches, unyielding. It's a powerful wand, suited to a warrior, one which must go through battle to truly be bonded with you."</p><p> </p><p>Clarisse is a warrior through and through. War flows in her blood, feeding into her ability to be quick on her feet and handy with an array of weapons. She has always fought for the good of those beside her, leading to strong bonds with her friends and a stronger one with those she trusts to battle with. The strength of her will allows her to pass through hardships without losing too much of herself to the struggle. Both the Dragon Heartstring and the Blackthorn wood were her perfect match. Her wand is smaller,</p><p>because it will not be her first instinct to drift to and she is unyielding in her fight, so of course her wand would be too.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He sighed, turning to look at all of them. "You all have unique but powerful wands, be proud of that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is dedicated to and for <a> whitetiger1249 </a>, as they asked for the descriptions! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley - Shops, Floos & Taverns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diagon &amp; Knockturn's Shopping Directory &amp; Map</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oxtMRVjPXzQ0Pd9t5Ig2HCdezuxxAOfM/view?usp=sharing">Diagon Alley Map</a>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Diagon Alley</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Knockturn Alley</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>9 3/4's Floo</p>

<p>Agrippa's Apothecary - potion ingredients</p>

<p>Accio Eatery - cafe</p>

<p>All The World's A Stage - theater</p>

<p>Ana's Child Care - a spot to drop off your kids while you were shopping if they didn't have a nanny full time. the Weasley's were banned forever after Fred and George were there for 45 minutes - an all-time record</p>

<p>Auror's Office - like police, specifically for monitoring Diagon, newbies get put here</p>

<p>Borrowed Brooms - secondhand broom shop</p>

<p>British Stocks &amp; Brokers (BS&amp;B) - the headquarters of the stockmarket for Britain</p>

<p>Budford's Inn - B&amp;B inn</p>

<p>Carver's Butchershop - meat produce</p>

<p>Daily Prophet offices - publisher</p>

<p>Dragon Candyland</p>

<p>Dreamhouse - an alchemy shop</p>

<p>Eeylops Owl Emporium - owls &amp; related merchandise</p>

<p>Floo House - floo house, private family floos in the back</p>

<p>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour - ice cream</p>

<p>Flourish and Blotts - books</p>

<p>Gambol and Japes - joke items</p>

<p>Gene's Hair - a hair cuttery</p>

<p>Gillyweed Garden Supplies - herbology shop</p>

<p>Godric's Duel - a shop dedicated to dueling, can be trained in dueling, can buy supplies, etc</p>

<p>Gringotts Wizarding Bank - bank</p>

<p>Helga's Second Home Shop - second-hand items</p>

<p>Hogsmeade Floo</p>

<p>Ingrid's Book House - a bookstore with a focus on kids and teens</p>

<p>International Portkey Arrival Office (IPAO)</p>

<p>Joiner's Grocery - grocery store</p>

<p>Katrina's Cafe - coffeehouse</p>

<p>The Knittery - A yarn shop</p>

<p>Kristoff &amp; Sons - designer robes for high-end clients (British outpost of french designer Jean-Paul Kristoff)</p>

<p>Leaky Cauldron - inn &amp; restaurant - traditional English food (technically outside)</p>

<p>Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - robes</p>

<p>Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions - beauty products</p>

<p>Magical Menagerie - pets &amp; related items</p>

<p>Ministry of Magic Floo</p>

<p>Nails &amp; Beauty - beauty shop owned by the Greengrass family</p>

<p>Nevermore Floral - flower shop/herbology store</p>

<p>Obscurus Books - publisher</p>

<p>Ogden's Tavern - firewhisky brewery and tavern</p>

<p>Ollivander's - wands</p>

<p>Oxley's Gems &amp; Jewels - jewelry shop</p>

<p>Plonky's Real Estate</p>

<p>Post Office - owl's for rent for post</p>

<p>Potage's Cauldron Shop - cauldrons</p>

<p>Potions &amp; More - potions shop, no ingredients</p>

<p>Quality Quidditch Supplies - brooms &amp; other Quidditch-related items</p>

<p>Rav's Trunk Shop - trunks and luggage</p>

<p>Rowena's Tea Shop - a tea shop</p>

<p>Salazar's -a high-end 5-star restaurant</p>

<p>Scraps of Parchment - writing supplies</p>

<p>Sette Osteria - Italian food</p>

<p>Sleekeazy's Hair Shop - owned by the Potter family</p>

<p>Sozin's Comet - astronomy shop</p>

<p>St. Mungo's Floo</p>

<p>Stagger's Quill Shop</p>

<p>Supra - fancy food from Georgia</p>

<p>Thrifty Threads - second-hand robes</p>

<p>Terrortours - travel agency</p>

<p>Twilfitt and Tatting's - robes</p>

<p>War Room - strategy books and games</p>

<p>Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - joke items (Not Open Yet- but they've bought the property)</p>

<p>WhizzHard Books - publisher</p>

<p>Wixen &amp; Time - antique history shop</p>

<p>Wizard Wireless Network outpost (WWN) - the radio station tower for Diagon and London</p>

<p>Young Wizard's Association (YWA) - a spot to connect with those from hogwarts, like a boys and girls club</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Argus Inn</p>

<p>Borgin and Burkes - An antique shop.</p>

<p>Beard Trimming - A barbershop.</p>

<p>Betting shop - A shop that takes bets on various events.</p>

<p>Chimney Sweep Elves</p>

<p>Cobb &amp; Webb's - A shop that sells items related to Dark Arts.</p>

<p>The Coffin House - A shop that sells Dark Arts materials related to the dark art of Necromancy.</p>

<p>Cosmic Club - very exclusive pureblood club</p>

<p>Dystyl Phaelanges - A shop that sells bones.</p>

<p>E.L.M and Wizards Undertakers &amp; Embalmers</p>

<p>Fledermaus and Tanner Bats &amp; Skins</p>

<p>Hag's Bar - bar</p>

<p>Jag's Translator - a bookstore and translation spot</p>

<p>Katsa's Library - bookstore &amp; library</p>

<p>Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos</p>

<p>McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear</p>

<p>Merlin's Temple</p>

<p>Morgana's Temple</p>

<p>Moribund's - bookshop</p>

<p>Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary - A shop that sells potion ingredients.</p>

<p>Noggin and Bonce - A shop that sells shrunken heads.</p>

<p>Nott's Carvings - cursed furniture store</p>

<p>Old Magic Temple</p>

<p>The Pub - Underground fighting ring</p>

<p>Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers - toxic candles</p>

<p>Trackleshanks Locksmith - locksmith</p>

<p>Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons - only sells poisons</p>

<p>The Spiny Serpent - greek food</p>

<p>The Starry Prophesier - divinator, palm reader, fortuneteller</p>

<p>The White Wyvern - A pub</p>

<p>Underfoot's Breeders</p>

<p>A Witch's Pleasure - sex shop</p>

<p>Ye Olde Curiosity Shop - a huge store full of anything and everything</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not asked for, but given nonetheless.<br/>I'm working on the next chapter, though it may not be the next thing I post.<br/>Much love and gratitude to all!<br/>(some of these places do reference other fandoms or are real places)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goblins Are More Than What She Made Them Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a layout of Gringotts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gringotts is a sovereign nation. There is one leader, referred to a "Chief" in the Wizarding World. Within Gringotts, he is referred to as 'King', which is a far more accurate title. There are 17 families which make up the court of the leader. As the bank is a sovereign nation, which Wizards do not like, the ministries laws do not technically apply to those within its halls.</p><p> </p><p>The Kings name is Ragnok. (No first names are allowed to be told to humans.) The 17 families which make up the court are: Griphook, Ricbert, Bogrod, Gornuk, Nagnok, Blordak, Snaglok, Burgock, Odbert, Smelert, Vagburg, Garok, Eckleurk, Ricgak, Yarnok, Ichbog, and Guraik.</p><p> </p><p>Other noble lines, which are not a part of Ragnok's immediate court ar<span>e: Varichk, Tcharuck, Xcanchur, Kinst, Mcirtuit, Diraik</span></p><p> </p><p>Rowena Ravenclaw has been declared 'a friend of the Goblin Nation' and as such, those from her line receive specialties not afforded to anyone else. It is a highly rare occurrence that has only happened once in recorded history. "May your enemies be slaughtered and your gold free flowing" - is a sign of respect offered as a greeting by the Goblins. The only correct response is to repeat it back. If the respect has truly been earned it will be repeated at the end of the conversation as well. It is the first step to becoming a friend of the nation, though the other steps have been lost to time as no wizard has progressed past that. On the flip side, if a Goblin approaches and says "May your enemies curdle your blood and spend your gold" - you have offended the Goblin nation as a whole and have been marked as a 'do not deal with' problem. If the wixen marked as such attempts to create problems, the King will become involved and death or a substantial loss of gold will follow.</p><p> </p><p>Goblins age three times slower than the average wixen, which ages two times slower than the average muggle. The Kings of Goblin Nation typically last even longer than that. Ragnok has currently been in power for 376 years, and he became king when he was 137. Though there have been shifts of power and attempted coups, it has been relatively peaceful for the past 75 years.</p><p> </p><p>Though Goblins, and those deemed not human (aka creature), have been banned the use of wands, there is still magic in the Banks, which is used by all Goblins working. They are a warrior nation, and frequently use swords in their daily rituals. Besides working at the bank or for the court, the highest honorable job in the nation is being a blacksmith and forging Goblin pieces. (The next honorable job is being an appraiser of goods, the next after that is working with humans who break wards, and then it's working with humans who seek out goblin pieces on behalf of the bank at wizarding auctions.) The magic used at the bank is a magic that is closest to the house elf version of magic, however this magic is based in the thrum of blood, the beat of heart, and the strength of wills. Goblin-forged wards are the most impenetrable wards ever created because of how their magic differs, but they are rarely thought of to do ward-work (in the isles), which is partially due to the education given to wizards at Hogwarts, which only focuses on rebellions.</p><p> </p><p>Line of succession can be changed in two ways. One - with all parties present and agreeing to the change at the ministry. Or two - at Gringotts through a small blood ritual, with either the current Heir or current Head of House. A cut is made through the palm, and blood is dripped into a small stone bowl. (Both the knife and bowl are specially made, passed down through Goblin lines, - neither allow for the blood to remain on the surface for longer than 10 minutes, which allows for the wizen to rest easy knowing that the blood cannot be taken and used for something else more nefarious.) A raven feather quill is dipped in the blood, three drops are put onto the appropriate page, and then the name of both the person inheriting and also Heir or Head of House are signed where needed (using the blood as ink as well). Ravens feathers are used, both for the symbolism they have and for the fact the unchanged raven quills naturally expel all liquid, making them only used blood signings. (At the end of the paperwork, the quill will rest in the stone bowl for a full day, over which all the liquid will be released from the quill and banished via the stone bowl.)</p><p> </p><p>Goblins speak Gobbledegook from birth and are trained in English, Spanish, French, and Mandarin from age 20 and up. Then, once those four human languages have been mastered, they begin to learn either the language of the country they are in or, if they already know that, they train in whichever language they would like to know, which also includes Mermish (which is highly recommended along with Japanese).</p><p> </p><p>It is unknown how deep exactly Gringotts goes, as all humans who work within are sworn to secrecy. However, it is known that the Goblins have no fear of lava or heat, so the assumption is that the nation lives for miles below the surface. There are multiple branches of the bank across the world. One in London, Paris, Mexico City, Port-Au-Prince, Anchorage, Reykjavik, New York, Sydney, Kigali, Cape Town, Tokyo, Moscow, Vancouver, San Francisco, Buenos Aires, Bogota, Cairo, New Delhi, Baghdad, Beijing, Hong Kong, Irkutsk, Perth, and Wellington. Each branch of the bank is run by a goblin directly from the Ragnok line, and each has a mini court established. The actual Goblin King lives deep within the earth, which all banks connect to via Goblin magic and deep tunnel systems.</p><p> </p><p>It is unknown which bank is the first established, but it is believed to be either Kigali, Moscow, or New Delhi. The newest edition to the bank has been the one in Anchorage, which was established in 1832 (Alaska is an established go-to potions spot, as the wilderness flourishes in a way rarely seen elsewhere). Gringotts has existed pre-Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>Goblin lines are assigned to both individual families as well as individualized people. Those who are individuals are often muggleborns or those cast out from their pureblooded/half-blood family. Hogwarts has its own board of goblins which work closely with Dumbledore and the Board of Governors. Each year the London Branch of Gringotts offers to help the ministry, and the ministry, since the 1950s, has turned them down.</p><p> </p><p>Griphook - Potter &amp; Lovegood</p><p>Ricbert - Lestrange &amp; Travers</p><p>Bogrod - Avery &amp; Dumbledore</p><p>Gornuk - Rowle &amp; Goyle</p><p>Nagnok - Black &amp; Macmillian</p><p>Blordak - Ollivander &amp; Nott</p><p>Snaglok - Parkinson &amp; Carrow</p><p>Burgock - Yaxley &amp; Weasley</p><p>Odbert - Fawley &amp; Abbott</p><p>Smelert - Diggory &amp; Shafiq</p><p>Vagburg - Longbottom &amp; Crouch</p><p>Garok - Prince &amp; Patil</p><p>Eckleurk - Bulstrode &amp; Dunbar</p><p>Ricgak - Gaunt &amp; Zabini</p><p>Yarnok - Burke &amp; Flint</p><p>Ichbog - Sewlyn &amp; Prewett</p><p>Guraik - Shacklebolt &amp; Malfoy</p><p>Varichk - Slughorn &amp; Rosier</p><p>Tcharuck - Greengrass &amp; Runcorn</p><p>Xcanchur - McGonagall &amp; Chang</p><p>Kinst, Mcirtuit, Diraik - Hogwarts</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>